yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Radio Sparkles*
Radio Sparkles is a room on Soundrop which runs via Spotify created by Sparkles* where you can listen, chat with him and other fans, and add music to the public playlist. This radio is in real time, with what Sparkles* is listening to at that point in time. Admins of the Soundrop room are; Sparkles*, Beckii Cruel, Sam, Abi Haines and Kay Schedule *11:11PM (GMT) - Area 11 Track *11:30PM (GMT) - Smooth Jazz *11:33PM (GMT) - Sparkles* or other Admin Album Choice Album Choice This is a segment where Sparkles* (or another Administrator if he is not available) chooses what album will be played, these have been: *Friday 10th May 2013 - My Vitriol - Finelines *Saturday 11th May 2013 - Idlewild - Make Another World *Sunday 12th May 2013 - Various Artists - Bond Themes (Beckii) *Monday 13th May 2013 - Biffy Clyro - Infinity Land *Tuesday 14th May 2013 - ¡Forward, Russia! - Give Me A Wall *Wednesday 15th May 2013 -Massive Attack - Mezzanine (Beckii) *Thursday 16th May 2013 - Linkin Park - Hybrid Theory *Friday 17th May 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - The Downward Spiral *Saturday 18th May 2013 - Dogs Die In Hot Cars - Please Describe Yourself *Sunday 19th May 2013 - David Gray - White Ladder *Monday 20th May 2013 - Jeff Wayne - Musical Version of The War of the Worlds (Beckii) *Tuesday 21st May 2013 - The Mars Volta - De-Loused in the Comatorium *Wednesday 22nd May 2013 - Thirty Seconds To Mars - Love Lust Faith + Dreams *Thursday 23rd May 2013 - Bedouin Soundclash - Sounding a Mosaic *Friday 24th May 2013 - Manic Street Preachers - The Holy Bible *Saturday 25th May 2013 - Seal - Best of 1991-2004 (Sjin) *Sunday 26th May 2013 - Periphery - Periphery II: This Time It's Personal (Parv) *Monday 27th May 2013 - Sparklehorse - It's A Wonderful Life *Tuesday 28th May 2013 - Neon Neon - Stainless Style *Wednesday 29th May 2013 - Genesis - Invisible Touch *Thursday 30th May 2013 - Between The Buried And Me - Colors *Friday 31st May 2013 - Dads - American Radass (Beckii) *Saturday 1st June 2013 - A$AP Rocky - LONG.LIVE.A$AP (Beckii) *Sunday 2nd June 2013 - Paul Simon - Graceland *Monday 3rd June 2013 - Deerhoof - Breakup Song (Beckii) *Tuesday 4th June 2013 - Tubelord - Our First American Friends *Wednesday 5th June 2013 - Modest Mouse - The Moon and Antarctica (Beckii) *Thursday 6th June 2013 - Die Antwoord - TEN$ION (Beckii) *Friday 7th June 2013 - The Offspring - Splinter *Saturday 8th June 2013 - The Streets - A Grand Don't Come For Free (Beckii) *Sunday 9th June 2013 - Jimmy Eat World - Futures *Monday 10th June 2013 - Area 11 - All The Lights In The Sky (Radio Sparkles* One Month Celebration) *Tuesday 11th June 2013 - Thousands of Reflection - Drones & Sharp Teeth *Wednesday 12th June 2013 -''' Riz MC - MICroscope- MICroscope *Thursday 13th June 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - With Teeth (Beckii) *Friday 14th June 2013 - Soilwork - The Panic Broadcast (Wiki One Month Anniversary Celebration) *Saturday 15th June 2013 - Queens of the Stone Age - Rated R *Sunday 16th June 2013 - Refused - The Shape of Punk to Come (Leo, organised without the use of admin powers!) *Monday 17th June 2013 - Eminem - The Eminem Show (Beckii) *Tuesday 18th June 2013 - Pink Floyd - The Dark Side Of The Moon *Wednesday 19th June 2013 - Rush - 2112 (Sam) *Thursday 20th June 2013 - Frank Zappa - Apostrophe (Sam) *Friday 21st June 2013 - Nirvana - Nevermind *Saturday 22nd June 2013 - Alter Bridge - Blackbird (Abi) *Sunday 23rd June 2013 - The Knife - Deep Cuts *Monday 24th June 2013 - Newton Faulkner - Hand Built By Robots (Sam) *Tuesday 25th June 2013 - Kanye West - Yeezus (Beckii) *Wednesday 26th June 2013 - Godspeed You! - Allelujah! *Thursday 27th June 2013 - Tame Impala - Lonerism *Friday 28th June 2013 - We were abandoned! *Saturday 29th June 2013 - White Lies - To Lose My Life & Nero - Welcome Reality (Two albums due to being abandoned the day before) *Sunday 30th June 2013 - Flatsound - I Clung To You Hoping We'd Both Drown (Beckii) *Monday 1st July 2013 - Danny Brown - XXX (Beckii) *Tuesday 2nd July 2013 - The Qemists - Join The Q *Wednesday 3rd July 2013 - Rodrigo y Gabriela - Rodrigo y Gabriela (Sam) *Thursday 4th July 2013 - Crossfaith - Zion EP *Friday 5th July 2013 - The Go! Team - Thunder, Lightning, Strike *Saturday 6th July 2013 - ¡Foward Russia! - Life Processes *Sunday 7th July 2013 - Kendrick Lamar - Section.80 (Beckii) *Monday 8th July 2013 - Radiohead - OK Computer (Beckii) *Tuesday 9th July 2013 - Jay Z - Magna Carta Holy Grail (Martyn) *Wednesday 10th July 2013 - letlive. - The Blackest Beautiful *Thursday 11th July 2013 - Superpowerless - Monsters (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Friday 12th July 2013 - FACT - Burundanga (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Saturday 13th July 2013 - Weightless - Animals as Leaders (Parv) *Sunday 14th July 2013 - Pendulum - In Silco (Sam) *Monday 15th July 2013 - The Foo Fighters - The Colour and the Shape (Sam) *Tuesday 16th July 2013 - Queen - A Day at the Races (Sam) *Wednesday 17th July 2013 - Mouse on Mars - Parastrophics (Sam) *Thursday 18th July 2013 - Audioslave - Audioslave *Friday 19th July 2013 - Yes - Fragile (Sam) *Saturday 20th July 2013 - Mumford and Sons - Sigh No More(Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Sunday 21st July 2013 - At The Drive In - Relationship of Command (Sparks' favourite album) *Monday 22nd July 2013 - Porcupine Tree - In Absentia (Sam) *Tuesday 23rd July 2013 - System of a Down - Mezmerize & Hypnotise *Wednesday 24th July 2013 - Jeff Buckley - Grace (Sam) *Thursday 25th July 2013 - Daft Punk - Discovery (Sam) *Friday 26th July 2013 - Christopher Willits - Tiger Flower Circle Sun (Sam) *Saturday 27th July 2013 - Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Blood Sugar Sex Magik (Sam) *Sunday 28th July 2013 - Biffy Clyro - Opposites (Sam) *Monday 29th July 2013 - Tobacco - Fucked Up Friends (Beckii) *Tuesday 30th July 2013 - Passenger - All The Little Lights *Wednesday 31st July 2013 - The Police - Synchronicty (Sam) *Thursday 1st August 2013 - Blondie - Parallel Lines (Sam) *Friday 2nd August 2013 - Mastodon - Crack the Skye (Adam) *Saturday 3rd August 2013 - Fuck Buttons - Slow Focus (Beckii) *Sunday 4th August 2013 - The Horrors - Skying (Beckii) *Monday 5th August 2013 - OutRun - Kavinsky *Tuesday 6th August 2013 - Rage Against The Machine - Rage Against The Machine *Wednesday 7th August 2013 - The Darkness - Hot Cakes (Sam) *Thursday 8th August 2013 - Supertramp - Breakfast in America (Sam) *Friday 9th August 2013 - The Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster - The Royal Society *Saturday 10th August 2013 - Hurts - Exile (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Sunday 11th August 2013 - Limp Bizkit - Chocolate Starfish And The Hot Dog Flavored Water *Monday 12th August 2013 - Lana Del Rey - Born To Die(Beckii) *Tuesday 13th August 2013 - Grimes - Visions(Beckii) *Wednesday 14th August 2013 - Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Yanqui U.X.O(Beckii) *Thursday 15th August 2013 - Primal Scream - XTRMNTR *Friday 16th August 2013 - Coheed and Cambria - Good Apollo I'm Burning Star: Volume 1 (Adam) *Saturday 17th August 2013 - Gwen Stefani - Love Angel Music Baby *Sunday 18th August 2013 - Slipknot - Iowa (Abi) *Monday 19th August 2013 - Andrew WK - I Get Wet *Tuesday 20th August 2013 - Shinedown - Amaryllis (Abi) *Wednesday 21st August 2013 - Papa Roach - To Be Loved: The Best of Papa Roach (Abi) *Thursday 22nd August 2013 - Billy Talent - Billy Talent (Abi) *Friday 23rd August 2013 - High School Musical 3 Soundtrack - High School Musical 3 (Organised by the people since all admins were at Insomnia) *Saturday 24th August 2013 - Franz Ferdinand - Franz Ferdinand(Sam) *Sunday 25th August 2013 - Crimson - Alkaline Trio *Monday 26th August 2013 - Bloc Party - Silent Alarm *Tuesday 27th August 2013 - Bon Iver - Bon Iver (Sam) *Wednesday 28th August 2013 - InMe - Caught: White Butterfly (Abi) *Thursday 29th August 2013 - Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way(Sam) *Friday 30th August 2013 - Soulwax - Much Against Everyone's Advice *Saturday 31 August 2013 - Heavy in the Day - Canterbury (Sam) *Sunday 1st September 2013 - Foo Fighters - One by One *Monday 2nd September 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - Hesitation Marks *Tuesday 3rd September 2013 - The Who - Quadrophenia (Sam) *Wednesday 4th September 2013 - Mnemic - Passenger(Parv) *Thursday 5th September 2013 - The Clash - London Calling (Abi) *Friday 6th September 2013 - Sex Pistols - Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols (Abi) *Saturday 7th September 2013 - Alice Cooper - Billion Dollar Babies(Abi) *Sunday 8th September 2013 - Editors - An End Has a Start *Monday 9th September 2013 - Crossfaith - Apocalyze (Abi) *Tuesday 10th September 2013 - Tim Hecker - Ravedeath, 1972(Sam) *Wednesday 11th September 2013 -Muse - Showbiz(Sam) *Thursday 12th September 2013 - Various Artists - Chicago Soundrtrack (Beckii) *Friday 13th September 2013 - Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road *Saturday 14th September 2013 - Slash - Apocalyptic Love(Abi) *Sunday 15th September 2013 - Three Days Grace - One-X(Abi) *Monday 16th September 2013 - 65daysofstatic - Wild Light(Adam) *Tuesday 17th September 2013 - Varuius Artists - 8 Mile Soundtrack (Beckii) *Wednesday 18th September 2013 - Stone Sour - Come Whatever May (Abi) *Thursday 19th September 2013 - Jack White - Blunderbuss(Beckii) *Friday 20th September 2013 - Black Stone Cherry - Between the Devil & the Deep Blue Sea(Abi) *Saturday 21st September 2013 - Savant - Alchemist(Voted by the people, played by Sam) *Sunday 22nd September 2013 - Various Artists - Micro Structures (Sam and featuring Sam) *Monday 23rd September 2013 - Frank Turner - Love Ire & Song (Abi) *Tuesday 24th September 2013 - Marina and the Diamonds - Electra Heart (Beckii) *Wednesday 25th September 2013 - Rob Zombie - Hellbilly Deluxe(Abi) *Thursday 26th September 2013 - Polar Bear Club - Chasing Hamburg (Leo) *Friday 27th September 2013 - Funeral for a Friend - Hours (Abi) *Saturday 28th September 2013 - Halestorm - The Strange Case of...(Abi) *Sunday 29th September 2013 - The Blackout - The Best in Town(Abi) *Monday 30th September 2013 - Alter Bridge - Fortress (Abi) *Tuesday 1st October 2013 - I Fight Dragons - KABOOM! (Abi) *Wednesday 2nd October 2013 - Black Sabbath - Paranoid (Abi) *Thursday 3rd October 2013 - CHVRCHES - The Bones Of What You Believe *Friday 4th October 2013 - Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows - D.R.U.G.S (Abi) and a 2nd album at 1.30am Mogwai - The Hawk is Howling (Leo) *Saturday 5th October 2013 - Front Line Assembly - AirMech *Sunday 6th October 2013 -MGMT - Oracular Spectacular *Monday 7th October 2013 - Placebo - Loud Like Love *Tuesday 8th October 2013 - Skunk Anansie - Paranoid & Sunburnt *Wednesday 9th October 2013 - Korn - The Paradigm Shift (Abi) *Thursday 10th October 2013 - The Mars Volta - Frances The Mute *Friday 11th October 2013 - Various Artists - Grease Soundtrack(Abi) *Saturday 12th October 2013 - Reuben - Very Fast Very Dangerous *Sunday 13th October 2013 - Neutral Milk Hotel - In The Areoplane Over The Sea (Beckii) *Monday 14th October 2013 - Skindred - Union Black (Abi) *Tuesday 15th October 2013 - Avenged Sevenfold - Avenged Sevenfold (Abi) *Wednesday 16th October 2013 - Hollywood Undead - Swan Songs (Abi) *Thursday 17th October 2013 - A Day To Remember - Homesick (Abi) *Friday 18th October 2013 - My Chemical Romance - Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Saturday 19th October 2013 - The All-American Rejects - Move Along (Abi) *Sunday 20th October 2013 - Trivium - In Waves (Abi) *Monday 21st October 2013 - Green Day - Dookie (Abi) *Tuesday 22nd October 2013 - Sum 41 - All Killer No Filler (Abi) *Wednesday 23rd October 2013 - Enter Shikari - Coomon Dreads (Abi) *Thursday 24th October 2013 - Lostprophets - Liberation Transmission (Abi) *Friday 25th October 2013 -Disturbed - Indestructible (Abi) *Saturday 26th October 2013 - Amanda Palmer - Theatre is Evil(Beckii) *Sunday 27th October 2013 - Various Artists - Les Misérables Soundtrack (Abi) *Monday 28th October 2013 - Avril Lavigne - Let Go (Abi) *Tuesday 29th October 2013 - ONE OK ROCK - Zankyo Reference *Wednesday 30th October 2013 - Neutral Milk Hotel - On Avery Island(Beckii) *Thursday 31st October 2013 - Various Artists - The Nightmare Before Christmas (Abi) *Friday 1st November 2013 - Various Artists - NOW Disney (Abi) *Saturday 2nd November 2013 - Iron Maiden - Powerslave (Abi) *Sunday 3rd November 2013 - DON BROCO - Priorities (Abi) *Monday 4th November 2013 - Busted - A Present For Everyone (Abi) *Tuesday 5th Novemeber 2013 - Eminem - The Marshall Mathers LP2 (Beckii) *Wednesday 6th November 2013 - The Smashing Pumpkins - Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness *Thursday 7th November 2013 - Future Of The Left - Curses + Protest The Hero - Volition *Friday 8th November 2013 - Biffy Clyro - Only Revolutions (Abi) *Saturday 9th November 2013 -We The Kings - We The Kings (Abi) *Sunday 10th November 2013 - Various Artists - Lord Of The Rings Soundtrack Vol. 1 (Abi) *Monday 11th November 2013 - Night Verses - Lift Your Existance *Tuesday 12th Novemeber 2013 - Marilyn Manson - Holy Wood (Abi) *Wednesday 13th November 2013 - Bullet For My Valentine - Scream Aim Fire (Abi) *Thursday 14th November 2013 - Eminem - Curtain Call (Abi) *Friday 15th November 2013 - Bowling For Soup - A Hangover You Don't Deserve (Abi) *Saturday 16th November 2013 - Soundgarden - Superunknown (Abi) *Sunday 17th November 2013 - The Mars Volta - The Bedlam In Goliath *Monday 18th November 2013 - The Prodigy - The Fat Of The Land (Abi) *Tuesday 19th November 2013 - Bon Jovi - Slippery When Wet (Abi) *Wednesday 20th November 2013 - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie (Abi) *Thursday 21st November 2013 - My Chemical Romance - The Black Parade (Abi) *Friday 22nd November 2013 - Ed Sheeran - + (Abi) *Saturday 23rd November 2013 - Imagine Dragons - Night Visions (Abi) *Sunday 24th November 2013 - Everything Everything - Man Alive (Abi) *Monday 25th November 2013 - Tom Milsom - Organs(Beckii) *Tuesday 26th November 2013 - Camo & Krooked - Zeitgeist (Abi) *Wednesday 27th November 2013 - Korn - Korn (Abi) *Thursday 28th November 2013 - Slipknot - All Hope Is Gone (Abi) *Friday 29th November 2013 - Billy Talent - Billy Talent II (Abi) *Saturday 30th November 2013 - Papa Roach - Infest (Abi) *Sunday 1st December 2013 - Them Crooked Vultures - Them Crooked Vultures (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Monday 2nd December 2013 - Kick Up The Fire and Let The Flame Break Loose - The Cooper Temple Clause - (late album due to stream) *Tuesday 3rd December 2013 - Various Artists - The Lord Of The Rings Soundtrack Vol 2. (Abi) *Wednesday 4th December 2013 - Klaxons - Myths Of The Near Future *Thursday 5th December 2013 - Alter Bridge - One Day Remains (Abi) * Friday 6th December 2013 - A Day To Remember - Common Coutresy (Kay) * Saturday 7th December 2013 - Dead By April - Dead By April (Abi) *Sunday 8th December 2013 - Skillet - Awake (Abi) *Monday 9th December 2013 - Pink Floyd - The Wall (Kay) *Tuesday 10th December 2013 - All American Rejects - When The World Comes Down (Kay) *Wednesday 11th December 2013 - Monty Python - Monty Python Sings (Abi) *Thursday 12th December 2013 - Paramore - RIOT! (Abi) *Friday 13th December 2013 - Panic! At The Disco - A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Kay) *Saturday 14th December 2013 - Green Day - American Idiot (Abi) *Sunday 15th December 2013 - Pendulum - Immersion (Kay) *Monday 16th December 2013 - Various Artists - Sweeney Todd Soundtrack (Abi) *Tuesday 17th December 2013 - Five Finger Death Punch - War Is The Answer (Kay) *Wednesday 18th December 2013 - Shinedown - The Sound Of Madness (Abi) *Thursday 19th December 2013 - Guns N' Roses - Appetite For Destruction (Kay) *Friday 20th December 2013 - Blood Stain Child - Mozaiq (Abi) *Saturday 21st December 2013 - Katy Perry - One Of The Boys (Abi) *Sunday 22nd December 2013 - he Black Eyed Peas - Elephunk (Kay) *Monday 23rd December 2013 - Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare (Abi) *Tuesday 24th December 2013 - Simple Plan - No Pads, No Helmets... Just Balls (Kay) *Wednesday 25th December 2013 - Bon Jovi - Crush (Abi) *Thursday 26th December 2013 - The Black Dahlia Murder - Ritul (Kay) *Friday 27th December 2013 - Three Days Grace - Three Days Grace (Abi) *Saturday 28th December 2013 - Bullet For My Valentine - Fever (Kay) *Sunday 29th December 2013 - Dave McPherson - The Hardship Diaries (Abi) *Monday 30th December 2013 - Mogwai - Lew Revenats Soundtrack (Kay) *Tuesday 31st December 2013 - Muse - Absolution (Abi) *Wednesday 1st January 2014 - Fang Island - Fang Island(Sam) *Thursday 2nd January 2014 -Mindless Self Indulgence - If (Kay) *Friday 3rd January 2014 - Jimmy Eat World - Damage (AbI) *Saturday 4th January 2014 - Bon Jovi - One Wild Night (Kay) *Sunday 5th January 2014 - Muse - HAARP (Abi) *Monday 6th January 2014 -Motley Crue - Motley Crue (Kay) *Tuesday 7th January 2014 - Five Finger Death Punch - American Capitalist (Abi) *Wednesday 8th January 2014 - Linkin Park - Meteora (Kay) *Thursday 9th January 2014 - Framing Hanley - A Promise To Burn (Abi) *Friday 10th January 2014 -Tryhardninja - In Real Life (Kay) *Saturday 11th January 2014 - Architects - Daybreak *Sunday 12th January 2014 - No Ceremony - No Ceremony (Kay) *Monday 13th January 2014 - PASSPO - Jejejejet!! *Tuesday 14th January 2014 - Taylor Swift - Fearless (Abi) *Wednesday 15th January 2014 - Blood Stain Child - Epsilon (Kay) *Thursday 16th January 2014 - Oasis - Definitely Maybe (Abi) *Friday 17th January 2014 - The Fratellis - Costello Music (Abi) *Saturday 18th January 2014 - Decade - Duran Duran (Kay) *Sunday 19th January 2014 - Various Artists - Frozen Soundtrack (Abi) *Monday 20th January 2014 -Enya - And Winter Came (Kay) *Tuesday 21st January 2014 -Feed Me - Calamari Tuesday (Abi) *Wednesday 22nd January 2014 - Various Artists - Rock Of Ages (Kay) *Thursday 23rd January 2014 - Led Zeppelin - Led Zeppelin (Abi) *Friday 24th January 2014 -Motorhead - Ace of Spades (Kay) *Saturday 25th January 2014 - James Arthur - James Arthur (Abi) *Sunday 26th January 2014 - Architects - The Here And Now (Abi) *Monday 27th January 2014 -Against Me! - Transgender Dysphoria Blues (Kay) *Tuesday 28th January 2014 - Jimmy Eat World - Invented (Abi) *Wednesday 29th January 2014 -Various Artists - Tangled Soundtrack (Kay) *Thursday 30th January 2014 - Muse - Origin Of Symmetry (Abi) *Friday 31st January 2014 - Shinedown - Leave A Whisper (Abi) *Saturday 1st February 2014 - Pat Benatar - Alive In America (Kay) *Sunday 2nd February 2014 - Five Finger Death Punch - The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell (Abi) *Monday 3rd February 2014 - Adele - 21 (Abi) *Tuesday 4th February 2014 - Rise Against - Appeal To Reason (Kay) *Wednesday 5th February 2014 - Muse - Black Holes And Revelations (Abi) *Thursday 6th February 2014 - Lady GaGa - Born This Way (Kay) *Friday 7th February 2014 - Jesse J - Who You Are (Abi) *Saturday 8th February 2014 - Billy Joel - The Stranger (Kay) *Sunday 9th February 2014 - Dave McPherson - Dreamoirs (Abi) *Monday 10th February 2014 - Hacktivist - Hacktivist (Kay) *Tuesday 11th February 2014 - Royal Republic - We Are The Royal (Abi) *Wednesday 12th February 2014 - Ewan Dobson - The Red Army Love Potion (Kay) *Thursday 13th February 2014 - Skindred - Kill the Power (Abi) *Friday 14th February 2014 - Sigur Ros - Takk... (Kay) *Saturday 15th February 2014 - Morcheeba - Dive Deep *Sunday 16th February 2014 - Enter Shikari - A Flash Flood Of Colour (Abi) *Monday 17th February 2014 - Kylie Minogue - Fever (Kay) *Tuesday 18th February 2014 - Led Zeppelin - Led Zeppelin IV (Abi) *Wednesday 19th February 2014 - Edguy - Age of the Joker (Kay) *Thursday 20th February 2014 - Oasis - (What's The Story) Morning Glory (Abi) *Friday 21st February 2014 -Green Day - UNO! (Kay) *Saturday 22nd February 2014 - Arctic Monkeys - AM (Abi) *Sunday 23rd February 2014 - Miles Davis - Kind Of Blue (Kay) *Monday 24th February 2014 - Architects - Ruin (Abi) *Tuesday 25th February 2014 - Fall Out Boy - Save Rock and Roll (Kay) *Wednesday 26th February 2014 - My Chemical Romance - Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Abi) *Thursday 27th February 2014 - Jimmy Eat World - Bleed American (Abi) *Friday 28th February 2014 - Category:Sparkles* Category:Music Smooth Jazz At 11:30 every night, Sparkles* deploys Smooth Jazz, just like he did in the Christmas Livestreams. *This is the same song each night - [http://open.spotify.com/track/5YHPH0wpc5IMqNNrbN3JMm Sleep Away by '''Bob Acri]' .' Category:Sparkles* Category:Music